


the impossible space between us

by Shunou



Series: worlds without you [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunou/pseuds/Shunou
Summary: Sakura mengernyit. "Lalu mau apa kau ke sini? Menghantuiku?""Memang itu pekerjaan seorang hantu, 'kan?"





	the impossible space between us

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.  
> This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.

 

Sakura mengingat dengan jelas kejadian hari itu, seluruhnya; setiap detail mengerikan petang kala itu; setiap gestur, setiap kebodohan dan keegoisannya. Sakura mengingat bagaimana tiga puluh lima detik terakhir yang mengubah segalanya itu berdentam bersamaan dengan denyut jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. Tetapi ada hal lain yang terekam lebih jelas dalam memorinya: bagaimana sinar matahari senja di musim dingin yang kelabu menembus kaca depan mobil yang remuk membentuk pola sarang laba-laba, menciptakan permainan mozaik cahaya di permukaan dalam mobil; bagaimana warna iris kedua bola mata itu tidak segelap biasanya ketika cahaya matahari yang keperakan menimpa matanya, tetapi tidak lagi hangat, sudah hampa dan kosong. Sakura mengingat ketidakberdayaannya, tangis tanpa suaranya, teriakan tanpa jawabannya.

_Tidaktidaktidak_. Sakura mengingat dengan jelas semua hal itu.  _Lupakanlupakanlupakan_. Dia tidak berhak lupa.

* * *

 

Dia adalah Haruno Sakura dan pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang rumit dari keduanya. Meski, jujur saja, Sakura tidak juga paham mengapa Uchiha Sasuke yang  _itu_  selalu memilih bangku belajar perpustakaan di seberang Sakura walaupun ada belasan bangku kosong di sana atau duduk bersamanya di meja kafetaria yang paling jauh dari sudut khusus anak populer atau menghabiskan akhir pekan menjadi sukarelawan di shelter hewan bersama Sakura.

Sakura tidak terlalu memahami pola pikir Sasuke, atau pemuda lain mana pun, tetapi dia sudah belajar untuk tidak mempertanyakan Sasuke. Pemuda itu selalu punya alasan untuk setiap tindakannya, selalu mantap dalam setiap pilihannya, selalu paham dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Jadi, Sakura menurut saja ketika pemuda itu perlahan-lahan menjadi bagian tak terpisahkan dari hidupnya. Begitu mudahnya.

* * *

 

Kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah benar-benar menyukainya. Untuk satu hal itu, Sakura menyadarinya dengan baik. Tak peduli seperti apa Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan dan menenangkannya, Sakura tidak bisa tidak merasa terusik. Berapa banyak ketidaksetujuan mereka yang harus Sasuke hadapi, semua hanya demi dirinya.

"Ini semua bukan karena dirimu," sekali lagi Sasuke mencoba menenangkannya.

"Apanya yang bukan karena diriku, Sasuke-kun? Jelas-jelas ini karena aku. Kedua orang tuamu tidak menyukaiku, aku tahu itu. Kau tidak perlu berbohong."

Sasuke menghela napas, lelah mencoba meyakinkan Sakura berkali-kali. "Mereka hanya cemas saja, kau tahu, karena apa yang terjadi kepada Itachi dulu."

Sakura terdiam. Dia tahu betapa sulitnya nama itu untuk Sasuke sebut. Ada luka yang tidak pernah sembuh dari caranya melafalkan nama itu. Sakura tidak pernah mendengar versi lengkapnya, hanya cuplikan di sana-sini, tetapi itu cukup untuk meyakinkan Sakura bahwa sesuatu yang buruk—teramat buruk, telah menimpa kakak Sasuke.

Kalau memang semua rasa permusuhan kedua orang tua Sasuke kepadanya adalah karena apa yang menimpa Itachi—Sakura, Sakura bisa menerimanya. Barangkali tidak akan seburuk itu setelah nanti dia membuktikan kepada mereka. Sakura tidak akan membuat Sasuke berakhir seperti kakaknya. Sakura tidak akan mematahkan putra mereka.

Tetapi Sasuke, Sasuke yang mencintainya, yang akan menentang gravitasi dan membengkokkan takdir untuknya—barangkali Sakura akan mematahkannya juga, membawanya menuju kehancurannya. Dirinya, dan cinta yang dimilikinya untuk Sasuke. Barangkali, memang, kedua orang tua Sasuke benar telah membenci Sakura sejak awal.

* * *

 

_Tuhan_ , pikirnya, dada bagai dicengkeram tangan-tangan besi,  _jika ini hanyalah mimpi, jangan bangunkan aku lagi_.

Haruno Sakura duduk termangu di tepi ranjangnya, mata dan pikiran masih digelayuti kantuk. Pandangannya tertuju pada jendela di sudut kamarnya yang dia biarkan terbuka sejak semalam. Seorang pria sudah berdiri memunggungi jendela itu. Cahaya matahari menyinarinya dari belakang, tetapi tidak ada bayangan yang terbentuk di dekat kakinya. Pria itu, atau  _apa pun dia_ , berdiri sama diamnya dengan Sakura, mengawasinya dengan cara yang teramat familier, yang begitu dia kenali.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata sekali lagi, dua kali, berkali-kali. Apa yang dilihatnya tetap tidak berubah meskipun kini kantuknya telah perlahan-lahan meninggalkannya. Sakura tidak tahu harus memercayai yang mana: indra penglihatannya atau logikanya. Barangkali otaknya belum sepenuhnya terbangun dari tidur singkatnya semalam. Atau barangkali dia sebenarnya tengah memimpikan dirinya terbangun, sebuah mimpi di dalam mimpi.

_Yang mana yang nyata_ , Sakura mempertimbangkan.

Tetapi sudut miring dari seulas senyum tipis itu tidak mungkin Sakura salah ingat. Bahkan di dalam mimpi-mimpinya selama ini, tidak pernah Sakura bisa menciptakan imaji yang begitu detail seperti apa yang tengah dia lihat kini. Sakura, tak peduli berapa banyak tahun telah berlalu, tetap percaya diri dia masih akan bisa mengenali senyum yang terlalu familier itu ketika melihatnya lagi.

"A—" Sakura terbata; pria itu tersenyum. Sakura menggigil; terlalu takut terhadap angan-angannya sendiri. Sakura, dengan kaki-kaki gemetar, mencoba bangkit berdiri. Napasnya tercekat.  _Tidakmungkintidakmungkintidakmungkin_.

Sakura tidak pernah memercayai kemustahilan yang terdengar begitu absolut. Tetapi sudah empat tahun dia menjalani kemustahilan demi kemustahilan setiap harinya: hidup di dunia yang tidak ada Uchiha Sasuke di dalamnya.

"Sasuke-kun," isaknya, gemetar dari tempatnya berdiri dengan susah payah.

Senyum tipis itu terbentuk semakin nyata, dan, "halo, Sakura."

* * *

 

"Kau itu sebenarnya apa?"

Sudah seminggu berlalu ketika sosok serupa Sasuke itu kembali menampakkan diri di hadapan Sakura—kali ini begitu saja muncul, seperti pergantian frame yang begitu tiba-tiba, dari tidak ada menjadi ada. Sosok itu diam bersandar pada meja pantry di dapur saat Sakura tengah menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk dia bawa ke kantor.

_Beraninya dia_ , Sakura memotong rotinya diagonal dengan cara yang terlalu kasar yang sanggup diterima oleh selembar roti tawar,  _satu minggu menghilang begitu saja setelah satu halo_. Sakura nyaris lupa mendaftarkan kejadian seminggu lalu itu sebagai kenyataan. Selama beberapa hari dia menjalani aktivitasnya dengan pikiran melayang-layang di atas awan, bahagia karena mendapat mimpi indah, sebelum akhirnya dia tersadar bahwa kejadian pagi itu terjadi selagi dia bangun—yang artinya: bukan mimpi.

Kemudian setelah itu, Sakura harus mengatasi kekecewaan yang begitu besar di dadanya; yang menghimpitnya dan berusaha menenggelamkannya ke dalam depresi tak berkesudahan. Susah payah Sakura berusaha lolos dari siklus itu, dan kini pria bodoh itu berani-beraninya muncul di hadapannya lagi. Sakura bahkan tidak lagi peduli apakah sosok pria itu adalah hantu atau ilusinya semata.

_Bukan mimpi, tapi barangkali aku memang sudah gila_ , putus Sakura dalam benaknya.

Tetapi, jika Sakura diminta untuk jujur, konklusi itu tidak terdengar terlalu buruk baginya. Apa pun demi bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke-kunnya lagi.

Dia pandangi sosok Sasuke itu dengan mata penuh kecurigaan. Pisau dapurnya teracung. "Apa kau hantu?"

Ada sesuatu yang berkelebat di sepasang mata gelap itu, pergi terlalu cepat sebelum bisa Sakura cermati lebih jauh. Sebelah alisnya dinaikkan. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sosok itu dengan sosok Sasuke yang Sakura ingat, yang selamanya akan tetap dua puluh satu dalam memorinya. "Kalau memang menurutmu demikian," jawab sosok mirip Sasuke itu kemudian.

Sakura mengernyit. "Lalu mau apa kau ke sini? Menghantuiku?"

Senyum tipis dan dengusan samar itu juga masih sama, persis seperti yang Sakura ingat. "Memang itu pekerjaan seorang hantu, 'kan?" Uchiha Sasuke selalu punya selera humor yang ganjil, sarkasme yang tiada duanya.

Barangkali hantu Sasuke ini datang untuk menuntut pertanggungjawaban Sakura atas kecelakaan yang telah merenggut nyawanya empat tahun lalu. Tuhan tahu betapa besar dosanya itu. Bahkan hingga detik ini, kedua orang tua Sasuke masih belum memaafkan Sakura—ayahnya selalu terdiam memandanginya dengan ekspresi kaku dan ibunya selalu merebak dalam tangis. Sakura tidak pernah membodohi diri dengan berharap dia akan dimaafkan. Bahkan tidak oleh dirinya sendiri.

Seharusnya, seharusnya, seharusnya hari itu Sakura yang duduk di depan kemudi kalau saja dia tidak merajuk kekanakan dengan alasan yang bahkan tidak lagi dia ingat. Seharusnya, seharusnya, seharusnya hari itu truk yang tergelincir di jalan bersalju tersebut menghantam sisi badan mobil tempat Sakura seharusnya duduk. Seharusnya, seharusnya, seharusnya bukan Sakura yang selamat tanpa luka berarti. Seharusnya dan seharusnya dan seharusnya.

Karena kebodohannya, keegoisannya, kekanak-kanakannya, dan barangkali juga karena rasa cintanya kepada Sasuke—semua hal itu telah membuat sepasang orang tua kehilangan satu-satunya putra mereka yang tersisa. Setidaknya, jika itu Sakura, Sasuke tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ada sepasang orang tua yang membencinya. Sakura sedari awal sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa.

Tidak, Sakura tidak berhak untuk dimaafkan.

Jadi, tentunya, Sakura tidak lagi berharap dia bisa hidup tenang dan bahagia. Dia sudah menerima fakta itu, dan tidak pernah berharap sebaliknya.

"Baiklah, hantui saja aku sesukamu." 

* * *

 

"Hai, Sakura. Apa kabar? Kau terlihat lelah."

Sakura mendongak dari lembaran pekerjaan yang tengah ditekuninya di bilik tempatnya bekerja. Kacamata berlensa besar yang dia kenakan merosot hingga ujung hidungnya.

Yamanaka Ino, salah satu rekan kerjanya yang terpisah tiga bilik darinya, tengah menyunggingkan senyum penuh simpati ketika melihat wajah kuyu Sakura. Barangkali wanita itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa Sakura kategorikan sebagai teman, atau setidaknya satu-satunya orang yang mengategorikan Sakura sebagai temannya.

Sakura memang selalu payah dalam urusan pertemanan, tetapi setidaknya dulu masih ada Sasuke yang membuat Sakura secara tidak langsung juga berteman dengan teman-temannya. Ada Naruto, Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, juga terkadang Lee dan Sai—tetapi sudah lama Sakura tidak sanggup memedulikan hal lainnya. Mereka semua, seperti kehidupannya bersama Sasuke, menghilang begitu saja.

"Oh, hai juga, Ino," sapa Sakura balik. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kurang tidur semalam."

"Benar hanya karena itu?" selidik Ino lebih jauh. "Kau tidak sedang sakit, 'kan?"

Sakura sudah hidup selama empat tahun dengan membawa luka di hatinya, tetapi barangkali bukan jawaban itu yang ingin Ino dengar saat ini. Jadi, Sakura hanya menggeleng. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. "Benar hanya itu. Aku baru bisa tidur setelah lewat pukul dua pagi."—karena ternyata hantu Sasuke jauh lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan Sasuke yang asli, mengusik ketenangannya dan kewarasan batinnya.

"Ouch." Ino meringis simpatik. "Insomnia? Sudah coba berkonsultasi dengan dokter?"

Dokter terakhir yang Sakura datangi tidak bisa menyembuhkan sakit di hatinya. Begitu juga dengan lima atau tujuh dokter sebelum itu. Sakit yang diderita Sakura, patah hati mereka bilang, hanya bisa diobati oleh waktu. Tetapi sudah empat tahun berlalu dan Sakura masih merindukan Sasuke dengan kadar yang sama.

Mereka hanya punya tiga tahun bersama, dan baru dua tahun Sakura benar-benar dibuat yakin dia memang mencintai pemuda itu. Sudah empat tahun, itu dua kali lipat waktu yang Sakura habiskan untuk benar-benar mencintainya. Ketika kau menghabiskan waktu yang lebih panjang untuk merindukan mereka dibandingkan mencintai mereka, masihkah itu disebut cinta? Apa yang bisa kau cintai dari mereka, ketika baru sedikit diri mereka yang kau miliki?

Menyadari Ino masih dengan sabar menunggu jawabannya, Sakura buru-buru berujar, "Aku lebih suka metode herbal. Lilin aromaterapi, teh herbal, sebutkan saja. Aku punya semua."

Jawaban itu tampaknya cukup memuaskan Ino karena raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya mulai berkurang. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Jangan sungkan-sungkan menghubungiku kalau kau butuh bantuan. Apa pun itu."

Ada urgensi dalam nada suara Ino yang tidak Sakura mengerti dari mana asalnya. Apakah kondisi Sakura sudah terlalu kentara atau Ino saja yang terlalu perhatian kepada orang lain?

"Tentu saja, Ino. Terima kasih."

Sakura, yang sudah terlalu banyak menerima perhatian, simpati, dan belas kasih orang lain, telah belajar bahwa cara paling efektif untuk mengalihkan kekhawatiran mereka adalah dengan tidak menolak tawaran kebaikan mereka. Orang-orang, amat Sakura, akan membiarkanmu sendiri begitu mereka berpikir mereka sudah membantumu, sekecil apa pun itu.

Dan benar saja, puas dengan respon positif Sakura, Ino melemparkan satu senyum cerahnya lagi sebelum beranjak kembali ke bilik kerjanya.

* * *

 

Biasanya, hantu Sasuke hanya muncul ketika Sakura sedang ada di apartemennya; berkeliaran ke sana ke mari hingga Sakura tidak lagi kaget setiap kali melihat bayang-bayang semi solid itu dari periferi penglihatannya. Terkadang dia hanya berupa bayangan samar; tidak benar-benar ada untuk dilihat, tetapi Sakura bisa merasakannya dari sensorinya yang lain. Terkadang dia begitu nyata, begitu  _penuh_ , seolah jika Sakura berani mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya, dia akan bisa merasakan kehangatan kulitnya dan mendengar degup jantungnya.

Hantu Sasuke tidak pernah,  _tidak pernah_ , muncul di tempat lain.

Barangkali Sakura yang keliru dan memang sejak dulu, Sasuke suka membuktikan kekeliruan Sakura. Hantu Sasuke pun rupanya punya kebiasaan yang sama.

Sakura baru saja mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku kosong di dalam subway yang akan membawanya menuju kompleks perkantorannya ketika tiba-tiba saja hantu Sasuke sudah ada di hadapannya—Sakura masih belum cukup terbiasa dengan caranya muncul yang terlalu tiba-tiba, seperti gambar yang begitu saja ada, seolah satu potong frame antara ada dan tiadanya dihapus begitu saja.

Tentu saja, tidak ada seorang pun di dalam gerbong kereta yang sama dengan Sakura itu menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di antara mereka. Betapa Sakura ingin bertanya kepada orang dengan kemampuan supernatural. Sakura ingin tahu apa pendapat mereka mengenai penampakan Sasuke ini.

Sakura mencoba untuk tidak bereaksi terlalu kentara. Pikirnya, dia telah menutupi keterkejutannya dengan baik. Dia juga tidak membiarkan pandangan matanya tertuju pada Sasuke terlalu lama, hanya cukup untuk mengamati perubahan sosok yang mengaku-aku sebagai hantu itu. Hantu Sasuke, untuk satu atau dua alasan, kali ini terlihat lebih tidak hidup dan bukannya dia biasanya terlihat hidup, tetapi tetap ada sesuatu yang  _kurang_. Ada hal-hal tertentu yang membuat Sakura berpikir ada yang berbeda dari sosoknya. Wajah kuyunya, mungkin. Atau diamnya yang terlalu statis. Tetapi lebih dari itu, jika Sakura berani memandanginya lebih lama, ada ketajaman pada tatapan matanya yang membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

Tidak pernah sebelumnya Sakura ditatap dengan pandangan yang begitu kejam seperti itu. Tentu saja, sosok itu memang bukan Sasuke-kunnya. Sakura paham itu—tapi tak apa, asal Sakura masih bisa melihatnya. Hantu yang membencinya pun sudah cukup baginya.

* * *

 

"Sakura! Ayo pergi makan siang." Ino mengintip dari sela-sela bilik kerja Sakura, senyum lebarnya seperti biasa.

"Maaf Ino, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Kau duluan saja."

Ino mengerutkan kening. "Kau akan melewatkan makan siang  _lagi_?" tuntutnya.

Sakura mengibaskan tangan ke udara. "Pekerjaan, pekerjaan," kilahnya.

"Belakangan ini kau semakin kurusan. Apa kau masih sering lupa makan, Sakura?"

"Ini hanya efek baju, Ino. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Ino tidak terlihat yakin.

"Sungguh!"

* * *

 

"Kenapa kau jadi selalu mengikutiku?" tuntut Sakura kepada hantu Sasuke yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Hantu Sasuke tidak memberikan jawaban.

* * *

 

"Sakura?"

"…"

"Hei, Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"…"

Ada suara-suara di sekitarnya, entah dari mana sumbernya. Sakura tidak peduli. Dia hanya terpaku, terdiam di tempatnya duduk; memandang kejauhan, tak benar-benar melihat. Suara-suara itu timbul dan tenggelam lagi.

* * *

 

"Aku tidak ingat kau begitu menjengkelkan!" Sakura berdecak kesal.

Hantu Sasuke, lagi-lagi, hanya menawarkan kebisuan kepadanya. Itu, dan pelototan mata marahnya. 

* * *

 

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke-kun membentak marah, mengagetkan Sakura hingga dia menjatuhkan sumpitnya.

"Aku sedang akan makan siang, Sasuke-kun, kalau kau tidak menggangguku."

Sasuke-kun menatapnya tajam. "Kau sudah makan tadi."

Sakura berkedip. "Oh—" bimbang, "benarkah?"

Belakangan ini dia sering melupakan hal-hal kecil. Beruntung ada Sasuke-kun yang selalu mengingatkannya.

Sakura tersenyum kepada Sasuke-kun. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

* * *

 

Waktu telah mengkhianatinya, itulah satu-satunya penjelasan yang bisa ditawarkan logika kepadanya.

Sakura berkedip, bingung. "Apa maksudnya dengan hari Rabu, Ino?"

Ino memandanginya dengan kerut prihatin. "Ini sudah hari Rabu, Sakura, bukan Senin. Kau sudah dua hari tidak datang bekerja, tanpa kabar."

Ada yang salah di sana. Hal terakhir yang Sakura ingat adalah dia yang merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tamunya dan terlelap di sana, hari Minggu sore. Sakura ingat betul. Dia samar-samar masih bisa mengingat siaran ulang pertandingan baseball yang disiarkan hari itu. Keesokan paginya dia bangun,  _tadi pagi_ , dan memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Jadi tentunya, hari ini tidak mungkin sudah Rabu. Ke mana perginya Senin dan Selasanya?

"Oh—" Sakura terdiam, tidak punya jawaban. 

* * *

 

"Kau sedang apa, Sakura?"

"Oh Ino!" Sakura mendongak dari tempatnya bersimpuh di bawah meja. Senyumnya lebar, terlalu. "Psssttt!" katanya. "Tolong jangan ajak aku bicara. Aku sedang bersembunyi," ujarnya berbisik.

Ino terlihat kebingungan. "Bersembunyi dari siapa?"

Sakura terkikik geli. "Ah Ino, pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Apa—"

"Psssttt Ino!" 

* * *

 

Dibutuhkan empat janji temu yang dibatalkan dan dua lagi yang dijadwalkan ulang bagi Sakura untuk akhirnya bertemu dengan Ino di luar jam kerja. Untuk alasan apa, Sakura tidak memahaminya. Rekan kerjanya itu begitu mendesak mengajaknya bertemu di akhir pekan. Ada seseorang yang ingin dia kenalkan kepada Sakura, katanya.

Sakura menghembuskan napas keras-keras. Sasuke-kun pagi ini terlihat lebih menjengkelkan dari biasanya, membuat Sakura tergoda untuk mengurungkan diri pergi menemui Ino. Tetapi sudah berkali-kali Sakura membatalkan pertemuan mereka, dan Ino masih saja mendesaknya.

_Sekali saja_ , pikirnya, hanya sampai Ino merasa puas karena sudah bertemu dengannya.

Mereka bertemu di sebuah kafe tidak jauh dari blok apartemen Sakura. Ino tidak menyebutkan dia akan mengajak seseorang, seorang pria bersamanya. Atau barangkali dia sudah mengatakannya dulu dan Sakura justru melupakannya. Sudah berapa banyak hal yang dia lupakan baru-baru ini.

Biasanya Sakura tidak akan keberatan bertemu dengan pasangan temannya, tetapi kehadiran Sasuke-kun yang tengah bermuka kaku itu membuat Sakura kelabakan sendiri. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berkal-kali melirik di sisi kanannya, ke arah Sasuke-kun yang tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Sakura tidak pernah menyukai Sasuke-kun yang sedang marah kepadanya.

Tetap saja, meski Sakura sibuk memastikan kemarahan Sasuke-kun masih berada di dalam batas aman, Sakura tidak melewatkan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang Ino lemparkan ke arah teman prianya—Hatake Kakashi, namanya. Atau tatapan Kakashi yang kemudian mengikuti arah lirikan yang Sakura lemparkan kepada Sasuke-kun.  _Barangkali pria itu bisa melihat Sasuke-kun juga_ , Sakura berpikir girang. Barangkali mereka bisa membicarakannya nanti. 

* * *

 

Sakura tidak menyadari sejak kapan mereka mulai sering bertemu—hanya papasan kecil, mulanya; di supermarket dekat apartemennya, kedai kopi favoritnya, shelter hewan tempat Sakura menghabiskan akhir pekannya. Kebetulan-kebetulan kecil itu, dan tidak sekali pun Kakashi terlihat terkejut mendapatinya.

"Ah  _Kakashi_ , sekarang?" Sasuke-kun berbisik penuh tuduhan dari belakangnya. Kakashi—Hatake Kakashi lagi-lagi menginvasi dunianya dengan senyum yang terlalu ramah dan postur yang terlalu akrab.

"Hentikan, Sasuke-kun," bisik Sakura, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat aneh di mata Kaka—Hatake-san. "Dia hanya pengunjung."

Sasuke-kun mencemooh—dia bukan Sasuke-kun yang disukai Sakura. Tetapi Sasuke-kun ada benarnya. Sakura sudah terlalu akrab dengan pria asing itu. Sudah ada Sasuke-kun, dan harusnya itu cukup baginya.

"Halo, Sakura. Kau masih di sini?"

Pertanyaan aneh Kakashi—sudahlah, Sakura sudah lelah mengoreksi dirinya berulang kali—membuat keningnya berkerut. "Aku memang tidak ke mana-mana, Kakashi."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum dengan caranya yang aneh, seolah pria itu mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak Sakura ketahui, sesuatu yang  _harusnya_  Sakura ketahui.

Sasuke-kun di belakangnya terdiam, tetapi Sakura tidak terlalu khawatir. Dia mengenal Sasuke-kun dengan baik. Sasuke-kun akan mengerti kalau yang ini bukan apa-apa, tidak ada maknanya bagi Sakura, tidak akan mengurangi cintanya. Tetapi lambat laun, senyum dan tatapan Kakashi terlalu mengusiknya dan, sebagai gantinya, menyulut habis kesabaran Sasuke-kun. Sudah terlalu banyak 'halo, Sakura' dan Kakashi ini dan Kakashi itu yang Sakura lontarkan. Permohonan Sakura tidak digubrisnya lagi.

"Kumohon," pinta Sakura, suara parau, tetapi Sasuke-kun tetap kukuh mempertahankan bungkamnya. "Bicaralah kepadaku."

Sasuke-kun beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri; Sakura mencoba meraihnya, tetapi hanya mampu menggapai udara kosong. "Sasuke-kun," isaknya dengan air mata merebak. "Jangan begini terhadapku." Sakura tertunduk, sesenggukan, tak kuasa bertahan di bawah kemarahan Sasuke-kun.

Ada Kakashi yang berdiri di ambang pintu apartemennya, belum sempat dia persilakan masuk ketika Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba mengamuk. Tidak dia pedulikan pria itu, yang memandanginya dengan kengerian terbayang nyata di kedua matanya. Biar saja pria itu menganggap Sakura gila. Sakura tidak peduli. Sasuke-kun memilih pergi, dan tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari itu. Tidak ada.

"Sasuke-kun," pintanya masih, sia-sia.

Tetapi Sasuke-kun, yang keras kepala, yang begitu terluka, tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Garis-garis yang membentuk siluetnya perlahan-lahan memudar; Sakura dicekam kepanikan. "Kau sudah mengkhianatiku," katanya, tatapan menuduh. "Kau sudah mengecewakanku."

"Tidak! Kumohon!" Sakura berteriak parau. "Dia bukan siapa-siapa! Kumohon, Sasuke-kun, kumohon kembalilah. Apa pun…"

Tetapi Sasuke-kun sudah terlanjur sakit hati, kecewa dan marah kepada Sakura. Bayang-bayangnya lenyap tak tersisa dalam sekejap mata.

Sakura jatuh terduduk, kepala lunglai. Hatinya remuk redam. "Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Dia tidak tahu kepada siapa dia memohon dengan pilu.

* * *

 

November tahun ini terasa lebih dingin dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tetapi Sakura sama sekali tidak keberatan. Dia selalu menyukai musim gugur yang dingin; ada aroma salju yang samar-samar menggantung di udara, janji salju akan turun lebih cepat tahun ini. Barangkali akan ada Natal putih untuk mereka kali ini.

Hari ini, Sakura kembali duduk di bangku panjang favoritnya di taman rumah sakit, menikmati suasana musim gugur di sana. Syal rajut tebal dan hangat yang dikirim Ino bulan lalu melilit leher dan pundaknya, melindunginya dari angin dingin. Segelas mug berisi cokelat panas dia letakkan di sisi kanannya, dia biarkan tak tersentuh hingga perlahan-lahan isinya mendingin.

Semenjak datang ke rumah sakit itu, Sakura menjadi lebih menyukai kesendiriannya. Lebih menenangkan, begitu yang dirasakannya. Dirinya yang dulu tidak akan bisa duduk diam dalam waktu yang lama tanpa melakukan apa pun dan membiarkan waktu berlalu begitu saja di sekelilingnya. Setelah kematian Sasuke, kesendirian semacam ini adalah siksaan tersendiri baginya. Sakura tidak pernah menyukai kesendirian; membuatnya lebih rapuh dan lemah dan tak berdaya. Tetapi, ada begitu banyak hal yang telah berubah dari diri Sakura.

Kali ini Sakura begitu terhanyut dalam pikiran-pikirannya hingga dia tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki yang familier mendekat ke arahnya. Kakashi, dengan jas putih dokternya, tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di sampingnya—mug cokelat panasnya yang sudah dingin berada di antara keduanya, ketika Sakura tersadar kembali dari lamunannya. Sakura tidak kaget. Lelaki itu memiliki aura yang menenangkan bagi Sakura—entah karena pekerjaannya sebagai seorang psikiater atau Sakura yang terlanjur nyaman bersamanya.

Mereka hanya duduk bersisian, tidak pernah bicara banyak di luar sesi terapi mingguan mereka. Dan Sakura, yang selalu merasakan keharusan untuk mengisi kekosongan dan keheningan di antara dia dan Sasuke, mendapati dirinya tidak keberatan dengan diamnya Kakashi. Pria itu—yang eksistensinya selalu terasa begitu besar, kehadirannya saja sudah bisa mengisi penuh jarak di antara keduanya; pria yang tidak pernah meminta apa-apa darinya, selain kemauannya untuk sembuh.

—betapa anehnya kehidupan, menawarkan berbagai hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah kita inginkan sebelumnya. Barangkali inilah yang dinamakan kesempatan kedua: memulai dengan segala sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda.

Kakashi tiba-tiba meraih mug Sakura dan menyesap isinya perlahan-lahan. Dengan wajah mengernyit, dia berkata, "Kalau memang ingin sesuatu yang pahit, kenapa tidak minum kopi saja?" protesnya seraya meletakkan kembali mug setengah penuh itu di ruang yang ada di antara mereka.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Supaya kau tidak mencurinya, tentu saja," jawabnya penuh gurauan.

Ada nada yang tidak biasa dalam kalimat Sakura, terkadang, ketika dia menurunkan barikade di sekitar hatinya barang sesaat saja. Kakashi selalu bisa menangkapnya—gestur-gestur kecil itu: senyum malu-malu yang berusaha disembunyikan dari mata jelinya, ujung-ujung jemari yang ditahan untuk tidak meraih lengan bajunya, nada suara menggoda yang dibisikkan ke telinganya. Semua hal itu, Kakashi memahaminya. Kakashi juga yang paling memahami diri Sakura, bahwa wanita itu masih membutuhkan banyak kesabaran darinya dan lebih banyak lagi waktunya untuk benar-benar disembuhkan; tidak hanya hatinya, tetapi juga luka di dalam jiwanya.

* * *

 

Terkadang, bayang-bayang Sasuke-kun akan muncul di tepian penglihatannya; menggodanya, memanggil-manggil dirinya dengan panggilan kesayangannya, "Ouka, Ouka,"—begitu katanya, wajah memelas dan suara memohon untuk dibiarkan masuk. Lebih sering lagi: Sasuke-kun yang berteriak marah kepadanya dengan berbagai sumpah serapah, dan ketika Sakura mencermatinya lebih baik, ada 'benci' dan 'pengkhianatan' dan 'dosa' dan 'penyesalan' yang Sasuke lontarkan kepadanya. Tetapi Sakura tahu, dokter yang tak kenal lelah menunggunya itu telah mengajarinya, bayang-bayang itu adalah imajinya semata, mimpi buruk yang terbawa hingga ke dalam realitanya.

—bahwa Sasuke-kun tidak membencinya, tidak pernah; Sasuke-kun tidak menyalahkan Sakura atas apa yang menimpa dirinya; Sasuke-kun tidak keberatan meski Sakura melangkah maju meninggalkannya dan hidup dengan baik meski tanpa dirinya. Jadi tidak apa-apa jika dia sembuh, jika dia membiarkan aripiprazole atau geodon atau clorazil mengusir mimpi-mimpi buruknya ke tepian ketika bayang-bayang itu terlalu pekat untuk Sakura usir sendiri.

Tidak apa, meski rasanya terkadang sulit, terlebih ketika Sakura terlalu lelah untuk bisa membedakan antara realita dan ilusi yang dia konstruksi. Tetapi Sakura mempercayai semua hal yang telah diajarkan kepadanya oleh Kakashi; bahwa suatu saat, suatu saat nanti—Sakura sudah punya waktu untuk itu semua.

Jadi, Sakura akan terus menatap ke depan hingga semuanya benar-benar baik-baik saja.

* * *

 

"Apa Sasuke mencintaimu, Sakura—cukup untuk menginginkan kebahagiaanmu?"

Sakura, tentunya Kakashi tahu, tidak bisa berbicara mewakili orang yang sudah tiada. Mengenai banyak aspek dalam hidupnya, Sakura tidak lagi bisa memercayai logikanya. Bisikan-bisikan di telinganya, bayangan-bayangan gelap di penglihatannya, waktu yang berlalu tanpa disadarinya, tenggelam dalam momen-momen gelapnya. Sakura tidak lagi dapat membedakan dengan pasti mana yang realita dan mana yang mimpinya semata.

Tetapi Sakura mengingatnya dengan baik: Sasuke yang bisa memilihkan rasa es krim yang paling Sakura sukai, yang tidak pernah suka dengan seri drama favorit Sakura tetapi tidak pernah mengganti saluran televisinya, yang selalu mencondongkan kepalanya untuk mendengar Sakura lebih baik, yang selalu menghela napas berat tetapi selalu selalu selalu tidak bisa berkata tidak pada apa-apa yang menjadi keinginan Sakura—semua memori atas diri Sasuke masih tersimpan begitu rapi di dalam hatinya, jadi Sakura bisa menjawabnya dengan mantap, "Ya," katanya. Dada membuncah, "—ya. Sasuke-kun mencintaiku." [ ]

**Author's Note:**

> I know this might sound terrible, but I do hope your heart breaks a little.


End file.
